A New Generation
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Many years after Dawn of the Dragon. Spyro and Cynder are both dead, but a new purple dragon is born. Her name is Purpura. And with the help of Spyro, Cynder and Sparx's great great grand kids, Purpura must find out who she is and her true destiny. Will she find this out? Read and see what happens.


Many years after Malefor's defeat, Spyro and Cynder died of an illness that occurs to very old dragons. But they have great great grandchildren to support this generation. A few years back, Spyro's adoptive brother, Sparx, died of old age but he also had a great great grandchild. Ten years after the dragon couple died, a new purple dragon was born. Her name was Purpura, meaning "purple" in another language her parents never knew except that one word. Purpura was friends with Spyro and Cynder's great great grandchildren, Chrissy, Mara, Saul, Drake and Sandra and Sparx's great great granddaughter, Sparkle.

"You can't catch me, Mara, give up!" Sparkle taunted.

"Dragons never give up, Sparkle, how about you give up!" Mara said.

"Come on, Purpura, join the fun!" Chrissy said.

"No thanks, guys, I'm not in the mood," Purpura said in a tired tone.

"What's wrong, Purpura? You look like you forgot to sleep last night," Sparkle said. "Listen to Streak's stories. They always put me to sleep." Streak was Volteer's great great niece and the new guardian of electricity. She has grown up to be like her great great uncle.

"No, Sparkle, I got some sleep last night, but not a lot," Purpura said. "I had a dream where I was visited by your great great Uncle Spyro."

"But great great grandpa Spyro died of illness along with grandma Cynder," Saul said. "What does grandpa Spyro want?"

"He said something about me being like him," Purpura said.

"That is strange, the only thing we know that you and Uncle Spyro are alike is that you're both purple," Sparkle said. Then Purpura remembered something else. Spyro told her that she is a special dragon who controls more than one element. Unlike his great great grandchildren. Chrissy controls fire and poison, Mara controls ice and fear, Saul controls earth and wind, Drake controls electricity and shadow and Sandra controls healing and darkness. So each of these dragons control both light and dark powers, Spyro and Cynder did. Suddenly Purpura felt heart burn and shot fire on accident.

"How did you do that?" Mara asked.

"I don't know, I just had heart burn and suddenly I breathed fire," Purpura said.

"I think we should ask your parents, Purpura, they probably know something," Mara said. Purpura's parents were elder dragons and two guardians. Purpura's mother, Taylor, is a guardian of earth and great great niece to Terrador. Her father was guardian of ice and Cyril's great great nephew, Chase. Purpura always relied on her parents when she needed help or the answer to her questions. She told her parents about her dream last night.

"I was afraid of this," Taylor said.

"Afraid of what? Do you and dad know something about me?" I asked.

"Yes, and it's something special," Chase said. "You are a very rare dragon like Spyro was. The purple dragon is born every ten generations to direct this age and protect it. It was our job to protect you in case someone with an evil soul takes you away."

"It happened to your great great grandma Cynder," Taylor said to the other dragons. "An evil dragon named Malefor used his powers to turn Cynder evil. But Spyro restored her to normal and after the last battle against Malefor himself, Spyro saved the world and after that, Spyro and Cynder became mates and had your great grandparents."

"So Purpura really is a special dragon?" Mara asked.

"Yes, and we know where Spyro is, he is the new Chronicler since his father, Ignitus', time was over," Chase said. "And Cynder is there as well to help him." The five dragons were amazed that their great great grandfather's spirit was still around, writing the chronicles of this age, their great great grandmother was still beside him. So Taylor and Chase took Purpura and her friends to the White Isle where Spyro and Cynder were at.


End file.
